User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Profile Pictures Thanks a lot! By the way, how do I enlarge the two pictures that are on my user page? On a side topic, how does one get more penguins to view one's igloo(s)? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 17:19, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Wiki Vandalism I have heard about this. I do agree that an IP check would probably be best to prove that the vandal is not me. I also do believe for a large part that I've been framed, probably by one of my "friends". I first became wary of the vandalism when I saw CPWN's tweet declaring that anonymous editing for a week, a week or so ago. I assumed it was due to vandalism, and I looked further into the situation and realized I was right. I first found out the vandal had framed me when P-P PM'ed me yesterday morning on chat and notified me that users had suspected it was me and supposedly had proof. Thank you for the message. Kallie Jo (talk) 19:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Does zappa78@yahoo.com ring a bell? 19:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::And now you're not replying? It's becoming obvious that it was you. 19:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late reply. Yes, "zappa78@yahoo.com" does indeed ring a bell; it was the creation email for the penguin "Sleddingman", which a kind twitter user gave me in late 2011/early 2012. I had to give the creation email to Crzypengu on twitter, for I had won a contest for a Castle Pin code, and he needed the creation email of Sleddingman so I could convince Club Penguin support that I was the creator/original owner of the account (which I wasn't). I never had access to the email zappa78@yahoo.com, the only person I know of who has access to it is the person who gave me the penguin Sleddingman (and I can't seem to remember who gave me it). On another note, looking at that pastebin it's extremely easy to believe that I am the vandal. Believe it or not, most of those things were things that the vandal intentionally did to make people believe that I am the vandal; I left chat yesterday after you asked me to go on IRC because I knew if I went there, I would immediately be accused of being the vandal, and I also didn't want to deal with anymore drama regarding this incident. I must note that it is eery how the times when I went off the chat and the times when the vandal stopped vandalizing/editing were so similar. Nonetheless, I don't think it is possible for myself to convince you that I am not the vandal, since everything leads to me, and I myself don't even know much about this incident other than what P-P, Hey.youcp and that pastebin that you linked told me. I am not asking you to believe me, and I don't really expect you to believe me. All I can say is that I never vandalized on CPWN or any other wiki for that matter. :::Kallie Jo (talk) 20:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::The fact that you locked your twitter makes the CPW more suspicious, Kallie Jo. I'm a user there and one of the people asked to help find out who it was. The vandal accepted the fact that the twitter was their's, but couldn't contact. Almost at the same time you left, the vandal left as well. Aside from the I.P check, the knowledge of parties, Staffan, and LM96's ban, it's becoming aparent. -Wonderweez User Talk:Wonderweez|Talk 03:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nonsense. Kallie, stop trying to use reverse psychology on everyone. The guilt trip isn't working here. Nobody has any reason to "frame" you. Even if someone were trying to frame you, they would clearly state they were you in order to get you in trouble, which they didn't do. The vandalism had no name associated with it and never claimed to be you. We linked it to you through evidence and our own research. As soon as we discovered your twitter and brought your name up, the vandalism just suddenly stopped and you disappeared. All the evidence points to you, and if you are an honest person you would publicly admit your mistakes and apologize. You need to learn that this kind of behavior isn't acceptable from admins. If an admin from our wiki vandalized your wiki we would demote them because we expect better from our admins. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 04:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'd also like to point out that one of the IPs used to vandalize was not a proxy and we verified that the IP is originating from Maine. This means that whoever did it is definitely from Maine. This is where Kallie claims to live. If anyone "framed" him, they would also have to be from Maine and the chances of this are extremely slim. This, plus all of the other evidence such as the email, twitter, etc. means we are 100% certain it was you. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 04:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come on chat we have a person who has an unacceptable username! BluePuffle 22:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014